


With You

by nixonhana



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixonhana/pseuds/nixonhana
Summary: Aaron Dingle is back in Emmerdale, after a long six years in France. He returns heartbroken, and with a lot of secrets to hide.Robert Sugden has a tragic back-story of his own.Will these two broken souls mend each other in a way no one else ever could? Or will they crash and burn?





	1. The first meeting

Aaron gulped as he pulled up to the Woolpack, stilling as the engine of his car slowly jittered to a halt. Then, silence. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was home. After six years in France, he was home.

He eyed the pub nostalgically, remembering the nights of sneaking pints and growing up with Adam, of steak and ale pies and dart competitions with Paddy, of the pointless arguments and countless scolding’s off of his Mum. He couldn't help but smile. The place hadn’t changed a bit. In fact, as he stepped out of his car and breathed in the fresh, country air he realised that the entire village hadn’t changed, at all, really. Mill Cottage, David’s, Bob’s… All still there. Unmoving. Aaron always did think the backbone of this village was the little things, the little places, the little people.

And yet, he himself was a completely different person. France had changed him. Some for the better, some for the worse. And some he couldn’t quite decide yet.

No, all he knew in this moment was that he was excited to be home. He was genuinely excited to be back in this tiny, Yorkshire village, with these people who he’d chosen to call family. He hadn’t always loved Emmerdale. In fact, when he’d first moved here he’d absolutely hated it. But, places grow on you. So do people. And this little village had become something that Aaron had never thought he’d have. A home.

Walking into the pub, he noticed a wheelchair ramp and frowned, wondering which villager had been getting themselves knocked about this time. He slowly breathed in the stench of ale, mixed with Marlon’s home cooking that he had missed so much (though he'd never admit that to the Chef himself), and breathed a sigh of contentment. With no one currently behind the bar (there’s a shock – some things really never do change) he had time to survey the pub, properly.

There was quite a few faces he recognised, though none of them had noticed him yet. He smiled at the sight of Vic and Adam in a booth, their backs to him, deep in discussion with a blonde boy who was sat at the head of the table. Even with a third member of the party, Adam and Vic’s love for each other shone through, in their eyes. It always had.

He smiled at Eric, Val, Diane and Doug crowded round a small table, Doug telling a story that was clearly sending the other three villagers to sleep. Diane, though, had a fondness in her eyes that could mean only one thing – he always had thought they’d make a great pair. He was happy for her, though, she deserved to be happy, Diane. She was one of the good ones.

Standing in the doorway, looking at all of the familiar faces, he couldn’t help but feel, for the first time in what felt like forever, at peace. Emmerdale was his home. These people were his family. And he’d missed them so, so much.

In a weird turn of events, though, it was Jai, of all people, who noticed him first. Getting up to retrieve David, Nikhil and himself another pint (although it didn’t much look like they needed it), he stopped dead on Aaron, giving him a funny look, and a lob-sided grin.

 _“Hey, wait, I know you! You’re Chas’ son, right? Adam?”_ Jai questioned.

At that, Adam turned round from his booth, shouting a _“Yeah? What’s up, mate?”_ to Jai.

 _“Oh no, not you. No, it’s not Adam… Aaron! It’s Aaron! Yeah!”_ Jai giggled, laughing at his mistake.

Pulling him in for a quick ‘manly hug’ and a pat on the back, Aaron was surprised by the welcome, to say the least. Jai had been such a dick when he’d left. Then again, he mused, the village may look the same, but the villagers surely wouldn’t be. He smiled, nodding politely at Jai who then stumbled off to the bar, calling through to the back for _'some service, please, ladies!'_

Aaron couldn’t contain his smile, or his laughter, as Adam clocked on to what was happening and leapt out of his seat.

 _“Mate! Oh my god, mate! I didn’t know you were coming back, I would have…”_ Adam shouted, excitedly.

 _“What? Thrown me a party?”_ Aaron rolled his eyes at his best friend.

 _“No, but I at least would have dressed up, bro!”_ Adam laughed. As he pulled him into a rib-shattering hug, Aaron let himself, for the first time in a long time, realise how much he’d missed his best friend. How much he’d missed seeing him everyday. You never really notice how comfortable you are with someone’s presence in your life until, suddenly, they aren’t there anymore. The two boys had grown up together.

After what felt like too long a time for two grown men to be hugging in public, they pulled back, and Aaron squawked as he was quickly pulled into another hug.

 _“Aaron! I can’t believe you’re back! Oh, I missed you so much!”_ Vic gushed, giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek.

Aaron laughed as he said, _“Awk, no you didn’t, fibber. You’ve both been just fine without me, if the postcards are anything to go by.”_

 _“You’re kidding, aren’t ya?! Adam refuses to replace ya. Says he can’t do it. I’ve had to put up with his rattling on about cars, marvel, why exactly Lil Wayne is better than Eminem… It’s been torture.”_ Vic rolled her eyes, fondly.

Aaron grinned at this and glanced at Adam, who had a half embarrassed, half ‘big lad’ look on his face.

 _“Awk, come here, soft lad. I missed ya, mate.”_ Aaron pulled his best friend into another hug, rapping Eminem in his ear as he did.

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled back, _“Oh, come off it, would ya. I didn’t miss you enough for that shite. And, as it happens, Rob has been doing just fine replacing him, Vic!”_

For the first time, Aaron noticed the blonde boy awkwardly still sat at Vic and Adam’s table. Rob… Vic’s brother. Yeah, he remembered hearing about him. Had left Emmerdale before Aaron had even got there himself. Interesting.

Before Aaron had any time to introduce himself, though, he heard a blood-curdling scream as Chas came running into the bar, grin plastered on her face. She was followed by Charity and Marlon, both just as excited to see the Dingle youngster.

Chas pulled him into a hug, kissing him twice, three times, four on the cheek, before pulling back and hitting his arm. Hard.

 _“And what the hell do you think you’re doing? No phone call, letter, sodding post card for weeks and then you just show up here?! Out of nowhere? What exactly do you think you’re doing? Explanation please! … Oh Aaron, I missed you so much,”_ Chas blurted out, speaking too quick for Aaron to even attempt to explain.

And, for the first time in his life, he was glad for his mum’s inability to ever shut up. It was not a story he particularly wanted to divulge now, in front of the whole pub. It wasn’t really a story he wanted to divulge at all, honestly.

 _“Mum, I missed you too.”_ Aaron said, sincerely, and noticing the tears in her eyes pulled her in for another hug. She sniffed into his shoulder and sighed, and he did the same. Him and his mum hadn’t always had the best relationship, not in the early days anyway, but now, he wouldn’t change her for the world.

It was a while before Marlon piped up, _“Come on then! You’re not the only one who’s missed him, ya know!”_

Chas laughed and withdrew from him, wiping her tears, as both Marlon and Charity enveloped him in a massive three-way hug that was both terrifying and comforting in equal measure. That's the Dingles for ya.

After that, with a pint in his hands, he was pretty much forced to make the rounds. He learned about David’s brush with cancer, and patted the man on the back as he described how he was all better now, he was fine. No need to worry. The look in his eyes told him something different, though. He heard about Gennie’s horrific car accident, drunk driver, and hugged Nikhil uncomfortably as he sniffed that she hadn’t made it. Aaron already knew this, obviously. Chas had told him. But it just felt right to hug Nikhil, anyway. He heard about Diane and Doug, about Val and Eric’s B&B, about Marlon’s new ‘fit girlfriend’, Carly, (Marlon’s words, not his). He learned that Charity was now co-owner of the Woolie, and shook his head as her and his mum bickered over who was going down to the cellar that night.

After what felt like an age, he finally slumped himself down in the booth with Vic, Adam and Robert. As he eyed Vic’s brother appreciatively, he noticed, for the first time, that the man was in a wheelchair. Which would explain why he was sat awkwardly at the head of the table. Huh.

 _“Oh, you done now, eh? Ready to speak to us ‘little people’ again?”_ Adam teased.

Aaron rolled his eyes, _“You’re kidding, aren’t ya? That was torture. I didn’t realise… How much had changed.”_

Adam smiled sadly at him, _“Yeah, that’s genuinely what happens when you leave for six years and only write your mum and best friend once a month, mate.”_

Aaron cringed, _“I know. I know I was shite at keeping in touch. I just… A lot has happened. A lot that I didn’t particularly wanna write, or text, or call about.”_

Adam shook his head, smiling, _“Don’t worry about it, mate. It’s already forgotten. I’m just glad you’re back.”_

That’s one thing he’d always loved about his and Adam’s friendship. No matter what happened, whether it be Aaron’s awkward teenage crush on Adam, or a six-year stint of only staying in contact through text messages and the odd phone call, they always came back together. He was pulled from his thoughts at Robert, coughing, awkwardly.

 _“Shit – sorry mate. Completely forgot, you guys won’t know each other. This is Robert, Vic’s brother. He’s alright. Bit of a dick sometimes, absolute arse at darts but he likes Marvel, so.”_ Adam smiled as Robert rolled his eyes, reaching out his hand to shake Aaron’s. Aaron, surprised, grabbed his hand and shook it.

 _“Don’t look too shocked, Aaron, bro. Some people do have manners.”_ Adam laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend’s confused face.

 _“Er, hi, yeah. Nice to meet ya. Heard about ya, from Vic, ‘n’ that.”_ Aaron found himself stumbling over his words, with absolutely no idea why. Sure, Robert was attractive, in a very obvious type of way. But Aaron was not the type to stumble over his words. Ever.

 _“Oh God, you can’t have heard good things, then. I was pretty much the Anti-Christ when I was younger, used to torment this village like nobody’s business.”_ Robert replied, shaking his head.

 _“I didn’t tell him anything bad, don’t worry!”_ Vic retorted, indignantly.

_“Nah, she didn’t, honest. Just that you were here and then you left. Not much else, really.”_

_“God, cheers Vic, left an impression, eh?!”_ Robert laughed.

 _"Nah, nah, I didn't mean it like that, mate. She missed ya, that much is obvious."_ Aaron explained.

As Rob gave Vic a warm smile, and they shared an obvious moment, Aaron let himself get a proper look at the Sugden boy. He was attractive, there was no denying that. His blonde hair was floppy and unkept, and his blue eyes (which had always been Aaron's favourite combination, though he'd never admit it out loud) sparkled as he joked with Vic, the love for his sister clear in the way he looked at her. His dress sense seemed overly 'nice' for a night in the Woolie, but he supposed Robert was just that type of person. He never thought he'd fancy a bloke in that obvious a floral shirt, that's for sure.

Staring appreciatively, he couldn't help notice the wheelchair. He cast his mind back to all those years ago, all those mentions of Robert... Had he always been in a wheelchair? Aaron couldn't remember anything being said about it, that's for sure. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened, was it bad? Is that why he's back in the village? 

He was pulled from his train of thought by Adam chucking a peice of popcorn at him. Aaron indignantly grunted as Adam gave him a look that said, in no uncertain terms, _'stop staring, ya muppet.'_  

As he zoned back into the conversation at hand, he just caught Vic saying, _“Oh come off it, would ya? Get the pints in!”_

Robert mocked offence as he joked, _“Is that all I’m good for, ey, Vic? Pints?”_

 _“Yes.”_ Adam and Vic replied in unison, and as all three burst out laughing at the easy banter, Aaron was taken aback by Robert’s smile. His laugh, yeah, but his smile. It lit up his entire face. It was… beautiful, actually.

 _“Aaron? Do you want a pint?”_ Robert pulled him out of the day dream, smiling confidently at him.

_“Yeah, yeah, but don’t worry. This rounds on me. Sure you’ve been paying for these scroungers all night.”_

As Vic and Adam indignantly denied the claim (which was obviously true, mind you) Robert laughed with Aaron, who was once again taken aback by the blonde’s smile. His blue eyes lit up when he smiled.

Shit.

He excused himself, quickly, and headed to the bar. He noticed Robert had followed him with his eyes, though, and smiled to himself, feeling a little too pleased. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. Obviously.

 _“Four pints, please, mother!”_ He shouted at Chas, grinning.

 _“Mother? Sorry, who are you?”_ Chas retorted. Aaron looked at her, ready for the guilt trip, before, _“My son’s called Aaron. Black hair, grumpy face, never smiles. Always moping. You seen him?”_

Shaking his head, he faked a laugh, _“That’s a good one that mum, good one. But, as I said, four pints please. Come on, woman, I’m dying of thirst here!”_ Aaron bantered back, smiling.

As she poured the pints she leant over the bar, locking eyes with her son.

_“What’s got you so giddy, son? Wouldn’t be a certain blonde Sugden, would it?”_

As Aaron looked over to the table, he noticed Robert was still staring at him. And he didn’t even have the decency to act ashamed, either. Aaron smiled, cockily, challenging him, and Robert smiled right back. They stayed like that, staring, until Chas coughed loudly, forcing Aaron to return his attention to her.

Laughing, she shook her head, _“You always were a sucker for blue eyes, son.”_ He rolled his eyes at her before she continued, _“Just, be careful. He’s… A lot. He has a lot going on. There’s a lot you don’t know…”_

 _“Don’t we all have a lot going on, mum?”_ He eyed her, disapprovingly.

 _“No, I just mean – I don’t want you to-"_  Chas started, before being cut off by Aaron.

 _“Christ mum, I’ve hardly asked him to marry me. We’re having drinks with friends. Come off it, would ya?”_ Shaking his head, he grabbed the four pints and headed to the table, slamming them down with a look of determination in his eyes.

Robert smirked at him, raising his eyebrows, challenging him again. Aaron smirked back.

 _“So, did someone say Robert was shit at darts? Care to test the theory?”_ He taunted.

 _“Ooh, yeah, come on! That’ll be fun!”_ Vic squealed, _“We can do it Sugden ‘vs’ … Whatever you two are to each other. Best mates? Brothers? Soul mates? I can never tell, honestly.”_

Aaron and Adam laughed at that, high-fiving each other.

As he stood up, he raised his eyebrows at Robert again, challenging him. This time though, Robert seemed self-conscious as he wheeled himself over to the dartboard, giving Aaron a small, reluctant smile.

Shit. Oh, shit. Aaron was in deep, here.


	2. It's a lock in!

 

His first few weeks back in Emmerdale village passed as uneventfully as ever. He moved back into the pub, got a job back at Debbie's part-time, and helped out at the Woolpack the rest of the time. It was as mundane as he expected it to be, and he'd never felt more thankful for the comfortable lull that was Village life. After the past year in France, he needed it. He needed safe, peaceful, steady. He needed somewhere stable to call his home for longer than a few weeks. 

He had to admit, he was enjoying his newfound responsibility as barman at the Woolie, especially. Not because he liked the job, obviously, he certainly didn't see himself pulling pints for the rest of his life, but because, as the landlady's son, he got to lock up sometimes. Which meant, more often than not, a lock-in. The first time Chas scolded him the next day, said not to take the piss. The next time, though, she joined them. 

So, as it went, the regular crew were sat around a big table passing a bottle of vodka around them when the idea came up. And from Adam, no less.

 _"You know, what we need, is a proper Games night."_ Adam propositioned. 

 _"Games night?! You what? What soddin' games? Kissy catchy?"_ Aaron rolled his eyes at his best friend.

_"Come off it, bro, you know what I mean! Like, monopoly and pictionary and poker and all that. But with drinking involved, obviously."_

_"What, take a shot everytime you land on chance?"_ David joked, arm around Tracy.

 _"Yeah, or, what, anytime you guess wrong you have to take a sip?"_ Nikhil asked, eyebrows raised.

 _"That's not half a bad idea that you know, Adam. I'd be in!"_ Carly said.

 _"You're only bloody sayin' that because you're the Poker Queen!"_ Marlon said, indignantly, but quickly added, after seeing the look on Carly's face,  _"I'm in, too though, obviously."_

They all laughed as Tracy made a 'whipped' noise and said, _"You've got him on a tight leash there, Carls."_

As Carly winked at her friend and raised her glass to cheers, they heard a knock at the door. Pausing, they waited.

 _"Oh, who is it?"_ Adam shouted out, laughing.

 _"You sodding know who it is, you bastard. Let me in!"_ Robert replied. 

 _"Not before you do the secret door knock. That's the deal. We've been through this! Late to lock in and the secret door knock must be implemented, or entry is denied."_ Aaron teased. 

 _"Are you really gonna make me do it? How old are we, soddin' secret door knock."_  Robert grumbled, but as he realised the group was deadly serious, sighed, swallowing his pride. He swore, these guys were gonna be the death of him. 

It was Aaron who came to let him in, laughing as he unbolted the door and opened it, ushering him in quickly, like it was a secret millitary operation they were fronting here and not a few of them having a laugh in the pub. He couldn't help but smile. 

 _"Yeah, thanks mate. Remind me never to be bloody late again, would ya?"_ Robert grumbled.

 _"Serves you right for having other friends, bro!"_ Adam joked, bringing his hand up to his heart and mocking offence, _"I thought I was the only one."_

Aaron shook his head at Adam's antics as he rounded the bar to pull Robert a pint, before taking it over to the man who had perched himself on the end of the table inbetween Vanessa and himself.

 _"Oh, don't worry, Adam, he wasn't half the man that you are."_ Robert winked, taking a sip of his pint.

Aaron had learned, over the course of the last few weeks, that Robert had actually been in the village for about a year and a half now. It hadn't surprised Aaron, actually, when Adam had said. He seems so comfortable with the villagers, a lot more comfortable than Aaron was around most of them. At the start, anyway. As he looked around the table, he couldn't help but smile at the faces that looked back at him. For the first time since he'd left Emmerdale, and Adam and Vic and Holly behind, he felt like had some real friends. 

 _"What was the deal then, eh? Yay or nay?"_ Victoria questioned him. 

 _"Nay. Didn't like the wheelchair, could tell as soon as I got there."_ Robert replied, rolling his eyes, _"Oh, and none of those pity looks yous are giving me, either. Says more about him than it does about me. I wheeled myself out of there after one drink and never looked back."_

As the group laughed, shaking their heads at Robert's jokes, Leila butted in with, _"If it's any constellation, Rob, I'd let you wheel me around anyday."_ With a wink.

 _"I'll cheers to that, sister."_ Adam added, raising his glass, winking at Robert jokingly.

 _"I never know whether to be happy or concerned with the love between you two. This time I'm gonna go with concerned, I think."_ Vic joked, slapping her husband around the head.

As the table resumed into chatter and seperate conversations, Aaron got Robert's attention from his conversation with Vanessa, throwing a nut to the back of his head.

 _"Oi, do you mind?"_ Robert said, mocking indignation as he turned his attention to Aaron.

" _The things I have to do to get some attention off ya, eh?"_ Aaron joked.

 _"All you have to do is ask, Aaron, you know that."_ Robert joked back, winking.

As Vanessa watched the scene unfold before her, she couldn't help but smile at the boys' flirting, before being wrapped into a debate with Carly, Marlon and Nikhil about which was better, cheesy or hot doritos.

As the two boys laughed, Aaron gave Robert a sad smile, _"Seriously, though, you ok?"_

They'd become friends, Aaron and Robert. Genuine friends. And Aaron knew, he'd picked up scarily quickly, actually, when Robert was upset. When his confident bravado and funny jokes were just a front.

 _"It was... Whatever. I'm used to it."_ Robert said, with a sigh and a sad roll of his eyes. Aaron's heart swelled at the sad admission of truth.

They'd been getting to know each other, nicely, actually. At the lock-ins, at nights in the Woolie with Adam and Vic, at chance encounters at the cafe or at Bob's. They'd discussed films, music, sports, cars, especially cars. But they'd never, not really, gotten personal. Aaron had discovered Robert was bi by chance one night when he walked into a conversation with Adam and Vic where they were discussing Robert's date with a man named Paul, that had came to a staggering halt when Robert realised that he'd found the waitress, Annie, more attractive and interesting that he'd found Paul. Robert had discovered Aaron was gay in much a similar fashion, overhearing Chas trying to persuade her son to get back on the market, maybe with the new Barton lad that'd been around the village a while. 

It was for this reason that Aaron had never explicitly asked about Robert and his wheelchair. Well, the fact that it was none of his business, as well, obviously. He knew, though, he knew how uncomfortable Robert sometimes felt when somebody held the door open for him, giving him a pitying look, or talked to him in that 'slowed down' manner that able-bodied people sometimes just assume handicapped people require.

" _You shouldn't have to be used to it, though."_ Aaron replied, giving Robert a sad, defiant smile, _"I'm always here, ya know. If ya.. wanna talk. Or whatever. I know, you can talk to Vic, or Adam, or Diane. But, jus', if ya ever want another set of ears."_

Robert smiled at that, the smile that almost always catches Aaron off guard and renders him breathless.

 _"Thanks, mate. It... it means a lot."_ Robert replied, sincerely.

And with that small exchange, they re-entered the conversation at the table, that had returned back to Adam's idea of a games night.

 _"Eh? What's this? Games night?"_ Robert enquired.

 _"Here, mate, you'll love this, you're a bit of a geek, aren't ya?"_ Adam joked, _"How do you feel about ... Games night?! Monopoly, pictionary, what's that one? Twister! With the dots, 'n' tha'."_

Aaron and Vic rolled their eyes at the suggestion of Twister, giving Adam pointed looks that went completely over the Farmer's head.

_"Dunno how good I'll be at twister, mate, but the rest sounds decent! Not a bad idea that."_

Adam puffed up his chest at Robert's praise, _"See! I told ya! It's happening."_

_"Could always do it at my place? Bit more space than everywhere else, isn't there?"_

_"Class idea, that mate. When can everyone do?"_ Adam asked, excitedly.

 _"Oh, I dunno, I've just got such a busy schedule, I might have to miss -"_ David started, before being interrupted by Tracy, _"We can do whenever."_

David rolled his eyes and sighed, grunting as Tracy elbowed him in the side. 

_"Okay, okay, I propose Friday night. No work on Saturday, for most of us anyway, we can get as legless as we want without worrying about the hangovers, 'n' tha'. That good for everyone?"_

As the table nodded their heads in agreement and began to put their coats on to leave, Robert grabbed Aaron's attention with a quick slap to the head. 

_"You comin'? To games night? I know it's not really your thing, but..."_

_"Ow! Prick! .. Yeah, I'll be there. Nowt better to do, really. Besides, a night with this mucky lot, could be worse I suppose."_ Aaron joked.

Robert smiled at that, retrieving his scarf from under the table and putting it on. 

_"Alright, then, I'll see you then, mate."_

As he ushered everyone out the pub and locked it up, properly this time, he tried not to analyse the butterflies that were sitting low in his stomach at the thought of Robert wanting to check he was definitely coming.

It didn't mean anything. Nope.

\--------

Friday rolled around quickly, all things considered. He saw Robert around a few times, and each time he checked if he was still coming on Friday, and each time Aaron had to force down the feeling of excitement, of speculation of what it could mean. 

Walking round to Robert's house, which he'd texted him earlier that day, he couldn't deny that despite the soddin' awful idea of games night, he was excited. The whole lock-in lot were coming, and though he'd never admit it out loud to Adam, it had been a decent shout.

Knocking their 'special knock' on the door, with Vic and Adam in tow, he couldn't help but laugh as Robert answered the door with the straightest look on his face he'd ever seen.

 _"Really, with the knock? Really? Who else is gonna be comin' tonight, eh?"_ Robert rolled his eyes.

" _You never know mate, I'm just doin' things by the book, here. You know me."_ Aaron winked, laughing.

Robert ushered the three of them in, Aaron noticing that getting here on time had indeed resulted in them being half an hour earlier than everybody else. As he cracked open a can and took a seat, he took a minute to look around Robert's place.

It just looked like a normal bungalow, really. It'd obviously been adapted, specifically, for Robert, but other than the ramps and the fact that everything appeared to be lower down than your average house, there wasn't really much difference. It was the photos that got him. He had them on windowsills, the television stand, on the walls... Childhood photos of him and Vic, Diane and his father Jack, his mum, Andy... Then there were some newer ones, one of Vic sat on his lap and both of them pulling a funny face, one of him and Adam sharing a joke that'd obviously been caught candidly, one of him David and Nikhil one night in the Woolie. They were littered everywhere. Aaron smiled. It made the place seem like a home, rather than just a house. 

Everyone started to trickle in after around twenty minutes of idle chatter between the four of them. David and Tracy with Vanessa and Leila in tow, Nikhil, who'd even managed to drag Jai along, and finally, Marlon and Carly. The only one missing (from the usuals, anyway) was Holly, who was on a business trip in town and couldn't make it.

They started with Monopoly, knowing full well that if they left that until last they'd be up until 5am finishing a game. The rules were simple - take a shot everytime you land on chance, take a sip everytime you buy a property, and down your drink if you end up in jail. 

Carly ended up winning, much to everybody's dismay since she was the drunkest out of the lot of them, ending up in jail a grand total of four times throughout the game. Marlon shook his head, giving her a fond look as she wooped and hollered and called for everybody to have another shot in celebration. If they were feeling sensible, they probably would have said no. But none of them were really feeling sensible. A few sambuca shots later, and every single one of them was well on their way to being legless. 

Pictionary was next, two teams of six. Robert appointed himself team captain, much to everybody's dismay, and challenged Aaron to go up against him. He probably would have said no, if Robert hadn't been doing that cocky smirk that both irked him and turned him on in equal measure. As it happens, though, he was and Aaron couldn't let the challenge go unanswered.

So after they'd picked teams (Robert, Leila, Jai, Vanessa, Carly and Adam 'vs' Aaron, Nikhil, David, Tracy, Victoria and Marlon) they settled in for the long haul. Aaron, much to everybody's surprise, actually happened to be an amazing drawer, meanwhile Robert drew like he was five years old. Nobody could even act surprised when he told them he'd failed GCSE art after the game. 

In the end nobody ended up winning, because they all ended up too drunk to draw anything seriously at all. It was brilliant. They celebrated their joint victory at Pictionary (that's what they were all choosing to call it) with yet another shot. This time though, Robert's choice, tequila. He laughed as they all pulled sour faces and heaved, proud of his built up tolerance to the harsh spirit through the years. 

All of this meant that as they set up for Twister at around midnight, they were, for lack of a better word, legless. 

Robert appointed himself 'spinner', obviously, and Aaron, also choosing to excuse himself from this particular game, sat down on the couch next to where his chair was set. Robert gave him a weird look of ' _do you not wanna play?'_ which he silently replied to with a shake of his head. The truth is that this was the first time he'd had a chance to talk to Robert all night. Of course, they'd talked, within the group, but, not one on one as they'd both been so wrapped up in the drink and the games and the competition. 

Aaron laughed and shook his head as he watched the ten of them drunkenly try and navigate an already too crowded game of Twister, not made any easier by the fact that combined they probably had enough alcohol in them to sink a floating ship. It was these moments, where he sat back and just watched the people around him, that he regretted his time in France the most. That he regretted taking so long to come home, that he regretted going at all. 

 _"Now, what, exactly, are you thinking about?"_ Robert enquired, slurring his words slightly due to the alcohol.

Aaron laughed, noticing for the first time that night how drunk Robert actually had gotten himself, _"Ah, just things, nothing important, really, Rob."_

Robert hiccuped at that, giggling, _"Rob. You called me Rob! From now on, you're the only one allowed to call me Rob. It's official. It's law, I declare it."_ He nodded his head with a serious, determined look on his face.

 _"Whatever you say, your royal highness. This is your castle, after all."_ Aaron joked.

Robert appeared to sober at that, casting him an awkward side glance.

 _"Yeah, listen, I know -"_ Robert was still slurring his words slightly, but his voice had adopted a serious tone that made Aaron frown, _"I know, you've never been here, be-before, and everyone else had. I know, know, you probably didn't really know what to expect. But, I hope it wasn't too, w-eeird, for you."_

 _"What are you on about you muppet, weird? Why would it be -"_ As realisation dawned on Aaron, Robert gave him a sad smile, _"Oh."_

_"Yeah, ya- ya know, you've never been here, have ya? It's different, like, for me, and just - ya know."_

Aaron shook his head determinedly, and unable to help himself, reached out to squeeze Robert's hand. The man, though drunk, seemed startled by the movement, and made to pull away before sighing and melting into the small gesture. 

 _"It's not weird, Rob."_ Aaron winked, as he used the nickname, before continuing, _"Anyone who thinks this is weird isn't worth your time, ya know?"_ He left his hand on Robert's, his attention being pulled back to the game by the sound of Adam crashing to the floor, taking Leila and David down with him. Glancing at the man next to him, he noticed he was staring at him with such an intensity it almost knocked him breathless. It was this look, though, that gave him a bit of a confidence. Well, the look, and the alcohol. 

He returned his attention to Robert, saying, _"Ya know, I notice, when you get self-conscious.. about stuff. To do with your chair. Around me. I dunno if it's because you know me the least, or have known me the shortest amount of time, or wha', but I'd never.. never judge you. For it. Your chair, that is."_

Robert cringed at Aaron's words, shaking his head, gathering the courage (both real and liquid) to say what he was about to.

_"It's not.. it has nothing to do with how long I've known ya. It's... You look like you. Ten years ago I probably would have jumped you the moment I set eyes on you. You're... well, you. But, now, I'm me. I'm me, and the chair is a part of me, and I can't just walk over and sweep you off your feet with a cheap chat-up line and the promise of an easy shag. Because, that, that's not me anymore. So, I'm self-conscious because... You're you. And I'm me. Alright?"_

Aaron sat there speechless as Robert returned his attention to the game, just like that, cheering Vic on as she moved her left leg to blue with extreme difficulty. 

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, his heart swelling as he noticed the sad smile that was on Robert's face as he followed Aaron out the room. Locking the door of the toilet, he let what Robert had said sink in. Properly sink in. Over the last month, he had began to wonder if Robert did only just see Aaron as a friend. Sure, they flirted, but Robert pretty much flirted with everybody, even Adam for god's sake. He went out on dates with men and women, but he always became back looking disappointed and resolute that they just weren't right for him.

But now he knew. Robert did fancy him. Robert did find him attractive. His heart beat as he allowed himself, just for a minute, to be happy, to be excited about the revelation. Then he sighed, as he let the rest of what Robert said sink in. It seemed, to Aaron like Robert hadn't even considered the possibility that Aaron could feel the same way, could find him attractive - and god, watching him tonight, he realised just how much he did. So, what, Robert didn't believe Aaron could feel the same way towards him? He'd just have to show him he did.

Carly ended up winning Twister, which shocked nobody but annoyed everybody. Carly won everything. 

As the night slowed down the party trickled out one by one until it was just Aaron and Robert left. Aaron and Robert, and the thick cloak of tension that hung in the air around them. Aaron glanced at Robert, and couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Robert had done the same. He sighed, getting up, and Robert had an almost panicked look on his face as he assumed Aaron was leaving, before the man merely stood in front of him, smiling. He'd sobered up considerably compared to earlier, but he knew, he knew he had to say what he'd prepared. It was now, or he feared, never.

 _"You're you and I'm me isn't a good enough reason. I'm not sure what you even mean by it."_ Aaron questioned.

 _"You know what I mean."_ Robert looked up at him, sadly, before casting his eyes to the floor.

Aaron couldn't help himself anymore, all he wanted to do was reassure Robert, show him that he felt the same, that he'd felt the same 'want' the moment he'd locked eyes on him in the pub. But he was no good with words. So, with a deep sigh, and grabbing every last ounce of courage he had in him, he leant down and grabbed Robert's face, slowly outlining his jaw, forcing him to look into Aaron's eyes. Asking permission with an eyebrow raise, Robert's tentative smile was enough as Aaron crashed his lips into Robert's, slowly at first, savouring the moment. As Robert stroked his tongue along Aaron's mouth, he opened it with a moan. Robert's fingers were in Aaron's hair and he was pulling him closer as their tongues collided over and over again. It wasn't the perfect kiss. The angle was awkward, and clumsy, but it was unlike any kiss Aaron had had before. 

Grinning, before pulling back and breaking the kiss, Aaron allowed himself a second to catch his breath again before he leaned in and pecked Robert's lips one more time, before standing up fully. Robert opened his eyes, that smile taking over his face and Aaron laughed at the situation, at the two of them frozen in time just smiling giddily at each other. 

Finally, Robert said with the smallest slither of hope in his voice, _"Oh."_

Smiling, Aaron leant down for one final kiss before heading out the door. As he reached the door, and turned round to give Robert one final smile, he said, 

_"You're you, and I'm me. And I could look at that smile forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Robert and David are my BROTP that will never be. Expect a lot of them in this fic. <3
> 
> I'm not really sure what this is, a mixture of Robron flirting, serious shit, and village bants. Despite how fast this seemed to go (baring in mind he had been in the village a month by now) I did want this story to be slow-build, so expect stuff to slow down (or stop) considerably now. Sorry!!!! I'm a sucker for a slow-build.
> 
> Also, I'm still looking for a way to incorporate Liv into this story. Pleaaaase give me some ideas.
> 
> Thanks X come talk to me on www.connormillstone.tumblr.com if you want !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing in the Emmerdale fandom, and especially for Robron, so I'm sorry if their characterisation feels a little ... Off? I'll work on it. I don't have a clue where this fic is going, I just got the idea and decided to run with it. 
> 
> I really want to make Liv a character in this because I love their dynamic but I'm unsure on how to do this without introducing the Gordon storyline, which I'm pretty much wanting to ignore for this fic. Ideas?
> 
> Alsooo, I love Rob and Aaron interacting with other villagers, so expect a lot of small, pointless, villager drama as well as the main plot. I just love Emmerdale village <3 
> 
> Thanks a lot guys ! :)


End file.
